


You Got That Superbass

by Phucking_dope



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, nicki minaj - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Child, College, Dates, Death, England - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Kardashian, London, Love, Niam - Freeform, Nicki Minaj - Freeform, Partying, Zicki, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, little mix - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phucking_dope/pseuds/Phucking_dope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicki, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Harry were the best if friends, Khloe, Louis and Perrie were the best of friends, Harry absolutely loves Louis Tomlinson, his friends get Louis and Harry together and then they all become really good friends, Zayn and Nicki had dated before but it didn't work out, they get dared to kiss and they fall back in love, and well Niall loves Liam and then Liam falls in love with Niall, it is their last year in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got That Superbass

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic that I've posted, I have written like two others but this is the only one I thought was good enough to post, it was written on my iPhone in notes so there might be some words not meant to be in there because of autocorrect but there shouldn't be because I always fixed it when it happened, there may be a few spelling mistakes and grammar errors as well, so I hope you all enjoy it, if you love Larry, One Direction and Nicki Minaj like I do you will probably like this one! It's smutty and fluffy (:

Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry clap after Nicki finishes singing/rapping her song she and Niall had written "You are really quite good aren't ya'" said Liam, "Bloody marvellous" says Zayn, "And you wrote that Nic?" Asks Harry, "Yeah, me and Niall did it together, you guys like it?" "Fuck yeah!" Shouts Niall, Nicki giggles and Zayn remembers why he fell in love with her 3 years back. They had just started college and Nicki and Zayn had a relationship that lasted 9 months, Zayn got over her and Nicki got over him but whenever she giggles it always reminds him. The 5 have been friends since halfway through their first year at college, Nicki and Harry were already friends before college but they found Zayn, Niall and Liam along the way.

Onika, or Nicki as she likes to be called had come to London at the age of 16 from Trinidad and the rest had been living in England their whole lives. Harry had come out to Nicki in year 12 and told the rest once they had been friends for over a year. They all supported him whatever sexuality he was. Each of them were single and they liked being single but it sometimes was hard to be single. "Let's all just go back to our dorms now its getting late and we have got classes tomorrow" Liam said "Alrighhhhht, gosh Li, why so fucking responsible?" Nicki says and they all erupt in fits of laughter because, quite frankly, Liam was very responsible and it was good but sometimes bad. "Night guys" Nicki says as she hugs them all, "Night Nic" they yell as they go their separate ways to their dorms. 

Nicki, Liam, Niall and Zayn go straight off to sleep but Harry lays there thinking. He wants a boyfriend, he needs a boyfriend, he hasn't had a proper boyfriend ever, all he wanted was a secure relationship with a guy he trusted and loved, "there was that one guy Louis Tomlinson" He thinks. He really liked him, they had talked once in the line of the Starbucks at the campus, he was charming and not to mention gorgeous, he sees him around the college and once he caught him look at him while Harry was staring at him. "He's friends with Khloe and Perrie, maybe if I got Nicki and the guys to talk to them they could maybe join thier group and me and Louis might actually have a chance" he thinks to himself, he drifts off to sleep thinking of Louis, he makes a mental note, try and be friends with Khloe and Perrie, then he was asleep.

After a long day they all met in the usual place Nicki's dorm and Harry told them that he actually really loved Louis and he told them his plan. "We knew you had a crush on him but you love him now do ya?" Said Zayn with a questioning tone. "We locked eyes and I fell in love right there" said Harry, "well, I guess it's worth a shot, I mean we could add Khloe and Perrie and Louis to our group and get you lot on a date then bam! You are with the man of your dreams!" Nicki said. "Yeah don't see why not, me and Niall and Nicki and go talk to them tomorrow at lunch while you two stay at our table" Zayn says pointing at Liam and Harry, "okay sounds like a plan, I'm really nervous though, what if he's not gay, what if he is but he doesn't like me, what if he -" Niall and Nicki cut Harry off, "You, don't, know, till, you, try!" They say in unison. They all giggle for a bit because this always happens with Nicki and Niall. "Okay then, we'll talk and organise the plan at first break and then you three will go in for the kill at lunch" says Harry. "Okay, see you lot later we all have homework to get done so fuck off hahahahaha, see ya!" Nicki says, "Byeeeee" they all say, and off to thier dorms they went. 

The next morning, Zayn, Niall and Nicki had study period, they met at the library and worked out their plan to get Harry and Louis together. "Okay so as we discussed, we need to get to be friends with Louis' group" Nicki said, "We will all talk as a group of six and then we will try find out if he's gay or not, which I think he is because I just, have a feeling he is, and then yeah we just see if they wana hang out after school we could leave the campus and go out in town" Niall says sounding excited. "Yes! And then we can get Khloe and Perrie in on the act and get them together! Zayn exclaimed. "Oh my fucking god I cannot wait, we should do it at first break and lunch because I am really eager to start!" Nicki said 

The librarian made a hush sound and then they were back to studying, but then started laughing and got kicked out. "Let's just go back to my dorm, what have you guys got in 2nd period, I can't be fucked we should just bunk 2nd period" Nicki says in a tired voice, "I've only got boring old maths" Zayn says, "And me and you have English Nic" Niall says. "Lets just not go eh?" Zayn asks, they all agree so of they went and hid out in Nicki's dorm for the hour. Nicki's dorm wasn't an ordinary one, it had its own bathroom and kitchen and it was like a mini apartment, and she didn't share with anyone else.  
They talk about things and write songs and organise some more, the hour went by so quickly and then before they knew it they had to sneak back to the cafeteria. They were quite opposite friends, Liam was very responsible, very well behaved in class and at school, Niall was a jokester and even though he wasn't the youngest in the group, they all still looked out for him and he was the baby of the group, Nicki was a very fashionable person, she loved experimenting with her hair but usually used wigs, she had a job at a local department store and whenever she had earned enough, she would buy a new wig, they were really quite good and Zayn always mistook them for her real hair, she always wore good makeup and loved fashion and nails and hair.

Harry was quite like Nicki in the way he loved fashion, he always had a great sense of style and he was a very tall guy, and Zayn was the mysterious one, he never gave away too much and he didn't like to talk about his feelings and things like that so they never did with him. The three met up with Harry and Liam and told them they skipped 2nd period and the two thought they were mad! They sat at their usual table where no one else would dare sit or they would have Nicki to deal with, they spotted Harry's crushes group and noticed there was a new girl in there group and they noticed Perrie now had deep blue hair. "Why does Perrie always dye her hair, has she never heard of a wig" Nicki muttered. "Right, Liam and Harry, you two wait here while me Nicki and Zayn go and mingle with the cool kids" Niall said in a sarcastic tone. 

They walk over and Nicki puts on a sweet voice the boys call her 'barbie' voice, "May we sit with you guys?" Nicki asked adding a batt of her eyelashes, "Yeah sure, take a seat" Khloe says swallowing her bite of salad, "So we were wondering if you guys wanted to come out at about 5ish, we are going out since ya know, there's a day off tomorrow and we were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out?" Nicki asks, "Oh yeah, why?" Louis asks, the first time he talks yet. "Well, we just thought we wanted to be friend with you guys, you seem like nice enough people we just wana hang out with you guys" Says Zayn. "Okay well where shall we meet you, you guys in?" Perrie says asking her other friends, "Oh yeah count us all in" Khloe says, "Meet at the Starbucks at 5 o'clock and once we are all there we will go out" says Nicki, " Okay cool, see you guys at 5!" Khloe says with a smile, "Okay see you, we might see you guys at lunch aswell ok, bye" Niall says and they walk away. 

"Wait" Louis yells out but not too loudly. "What?" Nicki asks politely, "Will your friend Harry be with you?" Louis asks sheepishly, Nicki and Niall look at each other with hopeful eyes, "Yeah he will be as well as Liam, why do you ask?" Says Nicki, "Oh I was just wondering that's all" Louis says, "Oh ok see you guys at 5 then" says Nicki with a wave and they all wave back. When they get back to their table Harry is very eager to find out what they said, "What did Louis say, are we actually gona go out with them, did Louis say anything about me, oh my god I probably look so needy and clingy, oh my god what if he doesn't like me, oh my god I'm just gona sit in my dorm and eat chocolate and cry cos he will never like me" "SHUT UP HARRY! " Nicki yells so loud most of the cafeteria looks over and goes silent. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT, MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS" Nicki yells out to the people, they get back to what they were doing but most were talking about how much of a bitch Nicki is. 

"He didn't really say much he just asked why we wanted to hang out with them and then at the end when we were walking away, well that was the interesting part -" says Nicki but then gets interrupted by Niall, "He asked if you were going!" Said Niall enthusiastically. "I was just about to tell him that Niall" Nicki says, "I was just about to tell you that Niall" says Niall mocking her, Nicki just lightly pushes him because she can't be bothered having another argument with Niall. "Oh my gosh" says Harry putting his hand over his mouth, oblivious to what had just happened with Niall and Nicki. "You might be in mate!" Says Liam slapping a hand on his back. "Holy shit, what will I wear how should I do my hair oh my god there too much to think about" says Harry flustered. "Don't worry, as soon as classes are over, you all bring your outfits you will wear to my dorm and we will all get ready at mine, ok?" Nicki says, "Okay we'll be there really quick" says Zayn just as the bell rings. "Okay see ya's all at lunch, meet at the table" says Niall. "Okay see ya's" says Nicki hugging each of the boys. 

She really loved those boys, they helped her through so much, she thought she could never repay them for what they have done for her. 

In science, Nicki was left without a partner and so was Louis, it was a huge coincidence and Nicki thought it was fate bringing Haz and Louis closer. Louis walks over to Nicki's table and they start the experiment. Nicki watched as Louis carefully poured the different chemicals in the different test tubes, she didn't even know half of the things going on because right now she would rather be in a shoe shop but she knew it was a perfect chance to get talk to Louis about Harry. "So, how's your love live going?" Nicki asks without thinking about how desperate that sounds, "Excuse me?" Louis asks, "Well I was just wondering if your in a relationship or not, ya know trying to get to know you better." Louis pauses, he lifts his head and says "Well I'm single if that's what you wanted to know" Nicki was expecting something different with the long pause and all,  
"So what are you looking for in a girl, or a guy you never know?"  
"Well, someone who is really really beautiful, with gorgeous green eyes, brown curls, tall and lanky, maybe even a bit clumsy" Louis answers  
"Sounds like someone I know, in fact, an exact description of someone who I am very close with" Nicki says feeling annoyed that Louis didn't say he or she.  
"It does doesn't it" Louis says intriguingly.  
"So is it a guy? Or some random girl with green eyes and brown curls"  
"Oh, it's defiantly not the second option"  
"So you are gay!" Nicki says without thinking  
"Shhh, keep it quiet but since we are going to be friends you may as well know now"  
"So that person you were describing, who might that be then?"  
"You might find out tonight" says Louis with a wink as the teacher comes to inspect their work, or should I say Louis' work.  
"Great job, now write out a description of the outcomes in each test tube" Mrs Shackley says in a sour tone.  
"Of course Mrs Shackley!" Nicki wait till she starts to walk off, "Bitch" Nicki mutters  
Louis laughs and he knows they will get along.  
"Why has she got to be so bitter?" Nicki asks Louis not really expecting an answer, she doesn't eat one but instead a "So what's Harry preference in a guy?"

When they arrive at their table Nicki tells them all about her and Louis' conversation, "So your saying you found out he's gay, he's into me, and he wants to know what my preferences are in a guy!" "Yes! It's so exciting right! I think he might make a move on you tonight so before we leave we will get you 100% ready for a kiss!" Says Nicki like she's excited for Christmas. "But I - I -" Harry's cut off by Liam saying "Just accept it! He likes you and you like him, you never know, tonight might be the start of the rest of your life so make the most of it!"  
"Okay, I'll try, I'm just so shocked ya know Li, I'm so shocked that he actually likes me!"  
Nicki gives him a hug and then Niall joins in, they leave the cafeteria and go and sit in a circle on the field because it was quite warm outside for the start of November. "The bell is about to ring I can just feel it" Niall says, "Look Niall -" but Zayn is cut off by the bell, " TOLD YOU, TOLD YOU, HAHAHAHAHAHA" Niall chants. "Oh god Niall" Liam says, "Ok after school is over, get your outfits ready and come over to mine, we got a party to get ready for!" Nicki says. "Ok bye! See you all soon" Liam says hugging them all. And they head back to class.

Nicki hears a knock on the door as she is just getting ready to get in the shower, she turns the shower off and goes to the door, it's Niall who is always on time, "Go and sit down babe, I'm just getting in the shower, when the others come just let them in okay." "K" Niall replies with his mouth full of Nicki's left over pizza.  
Nicki just laughs and grins like an idiot because she loves Niall and she can never stay mad at him.  
When Nicki gets out of the shower she comes out still in her towel and notices Zayn had arrived, "Hey" Nicki says, it's always been like this ever since Zayn and her broke up, they would talk but not too much, she probably still loved him, she just didn't accept it yet. "Ok I'm just gona choose my stuff to wear and do my hair and make-up, when Li and Haz get here you guys can all just get dressed and do ya hair in the mirror of my bathroom, oh and when Haz gets here tell him to come to my bedroom, he's so good at helping with my makeup and I need to talk to him so yeah, see ya'll soon" "See ya" Niall says. 

Liam arrives and not too long after Harry arrives too, "Nicki wants you to go see her, she's in her room" Zayn says to Harry. "Ok ill just go there now"  
"Hey Nic, omg, wow, you look, you look amazing!"  
Harry was amazed at Nicki, she was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that was tight and had a cut out near her boobs and on the sides, she was wearing some sparkly Versace heels he had never seen before and she just recently got a new wig which looks really real, it was blonde with darker roots.  
"Do I really look that good?"  
"Yes! Even though I'm gay I think you look pretty good, your gona have a lot if guys after you tonight, Liam will have to be your body guard, well, do a turn!" Harry says  
Nicki turns around and Harry is gob smacked.  
"Wow! Your bum looks really good in this!" And they both laugh, "well once you've helped me with my makeup we'll go show the others k"  
"Ok what should I do?"  
"Do my eyeliner please, you are really good at it"  
While they do her makeup they talk more about tonight and Louis. "So what are you gona do tonight, ya know with the whole Louis thing"Nicki asked  
"I think I'll just wait for the right moment and if I sense that he wants to go in for a kiss, ill go in and hopefully it will be perfect!" Harry replies. 

They talk some more and then Harry goes out and says "May I have all your attention here!" Harry announces "Here comes our beautiful beautiful BEAUTIFUL friend, miss Nicki Minaj!!" Nicki walks out and does a turns and asks them what they think, "I think, wow!" Liam says, "Yeah, you look gorgeous Nic!" Niall says, Zayn is just speechless, he knows he's still in love with her, he knows it now, he has never really stopped, "Wow Nic, you look so beautiful, he goes to hug her, she hugs him back and it lasts for a long 45 seconds. "C'mon now, rap it up, we got a bar to get to!" Niall says. "Hang on I still gotta get changed, ill be 10 mins max ok!" Harry says running off, Nicki runs after him to tell him to wear this really good men's fragrance and then goes back to the lounge area. 

"We really gotta help Haz tonight" Nicki says, "Yeah and we will we just gotta put him and Louis in a situation together" Liam says, "I'll just go see how he going" Nicki says pretty surprised at the connection him and Zayn are having and it feels like when they first started college all over again. Zayn waits till Nicki's gone, " Bro, I'm still in love with Nicki, I never stopped loving her, I want her back eh" Liam and Niall just stare at him, "Well do you want us to help you two get together as well as Louis and Haz?" Niall asks after a long silence, "Well try, I don't know if she feels the same so yeah but try"  
"Okay bro but you gota try get with her too, if she says no she don't want to, say you were a bit drunk the next morning to keep things not awkward, but if she does want to, tell her it's real and you love her" Liam says passionately as if it means the world to him for Zayn to be happy. "Okay, what should I do though, should I grind on her hot ass?" They all start laughing and then her and Harry walked in "What's funny guys?" Nicki asks, "Oh just something Zayn said don't worry about it, oh no look at the time we better get to the Starbucks!" Says Liam thankful that he dodged a bullet, "Ok, last minute essentials check, phone, check, lipstick, check, brush, check, lip balm, check, tissues, check, and listerine, check, ok let's go!" 

When they got to Starbucks they saw them all sitting down. "Hey guys!" said Nicki as her friends were a bit uncomfortable seeing as they were never really friends with them, "Hey!" Khloe says, "Ok let's go, sorry for being late!" "Oh don't worry about it we were only waiting a minute" Perrie says. When they get to the club Liam, Zayn, Perrie, Khloe and Louis go and sit at the bar while Niall, Nicki and Harry sit at a booth planning tonight. 

"Okay so enough fucking about Harry, time you make a move" Nicki says "Yeah Harry, we can all talk as a group we all go away gradually so it's just you two and then make your move, talk for about 5 minutes or so and then make a move, okay" Niall adds, "Okay, I just hope everything goes well, I love him guys, I really love him" Harry says, "Love can be deceiving, but sometimes you just know its right aye, like, how you know that fish are meant to be in water or that you know who you are meant to be friends with because you just click with them, ya know" Nicki says, remembering when she felt like that with Zayn, "Yeah, we'll here they come now, shall we go get a drink then sit back down?" "Yep lets go".

"Where are you guys going? Are we that bad company eh?" Liam says, "No no babe we just wana get a drink, we'll be back in a sec" Nicki says, "alrighty then" Liam adds  
"One tequila and two cokes thank you" Nicki says, she is the sober driver and Harry doesn't want to get drunk, "Thank you" they all say synchronised, they get back to the table and sit down, Harry sits next to Louis, Nicki next to Zayn and Niall next to Nicki, "So after we do a couple of shots, we should head over to the hotel I have booked for us all for six nights including tonight, since its a week off!" Perrie says "Omg yay! What hotel?" Nicki says, "The really flash one right in the middle of London, we are on the third to top floor which is 70 something stories high, all expenses paid for and we can go back to our dorms and get all our shit and bring it back tomorrow!"Thank you Perrie" Harry says, "Woah thats sick!" Zayn says "Wow thank you so much Perrie you really didn't need to" Liam says "Oh my gosh Perrie it's going to be so cool!" Nicki says hugging her, "Oh my gosh it's gona be great, we can party like millionaires bitches!" Khloe says "Should we head over in half an hour?" Perrie asks, "Yeah definatley!" Niall says, "Harry catches Louis looking at him, Harry suddenly has a question, "So Perrie, how many rooms did you book?" He asks her, "Oh yeah, guys we have to share so I booked 4 rooms since there's 8 of us, so lets sort out who's staying where before we get too drunk so me and Khloe in one" "Me and Liam in another" Niall says remembering he needs Nicki and Zayn to be in a room together and Louis and Harry, "I'll go with Harry" Louis says unexpectedly, everyone looks at him, then Harry, then Louis again, Perrie finally breaks the silence, "Okay so Harry and Lou in another, so that leaves Zayn and Nicki in the last one, and don't worry! We can change after the first or second night", "Okay let's go over now, we will all hang out in our room" says Khloe, "Okay, while we are all sober, a reminder ill take my car and Perrie you can take yours so we have enough room for all our stuff, to the college at 10am tomorrow and we can all get our stuff ok?" Nicki says, "Okay let's go have fun!" Louis and Liam say at the same time and everybody laughs, they walk out the bar and go over to the hotel.

When they get there they find out each room is a one bedroom room, "Is everything okay with the one bed situation, I thought since we are all friends it wouldn't matter that two are sleeping in the same bed" Perrie says "Oh yeah everything's fine" Nicki and Harry say both looking at their partners, "Great! So we should all get our beds ready so we can just get in to them after we have the party in our room" Perrie says, Nicki can tell she's the responsible type like Liam and so can all the others, "Me and Khloe can go down to the bottle store and the pizza place after we all get ready and you all get ready for the party" Nicki says, "Yep and I don't wana get too drunk tonight" Harry says, "Yeah neither am I says Nicki" "I'll get drunk but not too drunk" says Zayn "I'm only gona have a couple of drinks too" Louis says sensing that Harry wants to stay sober for a reason, "Okay me and Khlo are off, be back soon" Nicki says "Bye guys!" Khloe says.  
In the car they talk about what drinks and what pizzas to get "So we will get two bottles of Vodka and we will get quite a bit of RTDs and we will get some of the shot things" Khloe goes and makes a list out loud, "and we will get about 5 bottles of coke because for the people not getting too drunk" Nicki adds, "Yep and we need lemonade to have with the vodka" Khloe adds, They arrive at the bottle store and get the stuff, it comes to $198, In the car Nicki calls the pizza place and orders 2 Hawaiian pizzas, 2 pepperoni pizzas, 2 vegetarian pizzas 2 apricot chicken pizzas and 2 chicken cranberry pizzas for delivery, it comes to 70$ and they say to ask the lobby if they can deliver them to the lobby and room service will take it up and if they can't then we will need to pick up. When they get back to the hotel they ask about the pizza and they say yes, they all the pizza place and tell them they can and then go back up to their rooms.

They put the alcohol and drinks on the bench and they start dancing around to Rihanna's we found love, they start talking and then they start playing truth or dare "Ok so who wants to start" Perrie says "I will" says Niall because he's just that type, "Ok so Niall truth or dare" "Dare" "Ok you have to go out onto the balcony and moon the people in the opposite building" "Omg okay, how long for" "Stay there with your ass out for 1 whole minute" Perrie says "Whoooooooo!" Khloe yells and everyone starts changing go Niall go Niall, "Okay here goes" he goes out on to the balcony and he squeals and says "OMG IT'S SO COLD ON MY ASS, OMG OMG OMG, IT FEELS LIKE MY ASSHOLE WILL FREEZE AND FALL OFF,SHITTTTTTT" and they all erupt in fits of laughter! "Aw Niall, okay your minute is up babe, come in now" Nicki says "Omg that was horrible, feel it, feel the cheek it's freezing" Nicki puts her hand on his bare ass cheek, "Whoa that's cold hahahahahahahahahahaha" She says, "It's not funny!" Niall says "It is pretty funny Niall" Liam says cuddling him to make him more warm, "Okay Niall your turn, ask someone" "Okay Khloe, truth or dare?" "I'm feeling adventurous tonight, DARE BITCHESSSSSSS" she replies, Just then, the pizza arrives, "thank you and we gave the money to the desk so have they given the man the change?" Nicki says "Yeah they have" "Okay thank you!" She puts the pizza in the middle of the circle, they eat and then get back to the game, "Okay so Khloe" Niall says eating a bit of pizza, "I dare you, to do 10 shots in a row" "No problemo" Khloe says a little bit tipsy already, she does them and then laughs and falls to the ground laughing, they all laugh because she's hysteric, "Khloe, Khloe, Khloeeeeee" Niall says "Whattttttttt" she replies, "Your turn" "Okay Harry, truth or, truth or dare" "Dare I guess" "Okie dokie, I dare you, to snog Louis! Hahahahahahah" she then starts laughing again.

"Well, Louis do you want to?" "Well," he pauses, all of them know about Harry and Louis' thing, they are all silent, even Khloe, in anticipation, "Yeah if you are" Harry's heart is beating so fast he thinks it could burst out of his chest, so is Louis, he is thinking, I'm actually about to kiss my crush, I'm actually gona do this, Harry leans in, everyone gasps, they lock lips, it's magic, sparks are flying, it lasts for a good 15 seconds, it's a passionate kiss, Harry cups Louis' face in his hand, the other around his waist, Louis' hands are around Harry's waist, when they pull away, their eyes are locked, Louis smiles abit, Harry's still in shock, then they all go "Awwwwwww" "So cute" Perrie says, Harry smiles finally, and then they get back to the game, Harry and Louis' fingers interlocked, Nicki smiles at Harry, she is so happy because her best friend is so happy, she looks over at Zayn, who is already looking at her, She looks over at Harry and signals to dare her and Zayn to kiss, he understands.

"Nicki, truth or dare?" "How bout I do a dare" she says flipping her pink and blonde wig. "Okay, I dare you, to kiss Zayn" everyone looks at her and she looks at Zayn, her and Liam swap places, she's next to Zayn, they look into each other's eyes, remembering everything, it's now or never, Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder, Harry's heart flutters as everything is perfect for once, everything is great, he's being all cute with his crush, probably now boyfriend, two of his best friends who are in love with each other are about to kiss, he never wants it to change, Zayn and Nicki lean in at the same time, their lips lock, it's like, everything around them stops, it's only about them, Nicki feels like she's worth something, Zayn wants to just do this forever, he's in love with Nicki, he never stopped loving her, this is paradise, they pull away and look into each other's eyes, Nicki has a year in her eye, she's so happy, she's never felt so safe, in Zayn's arms, Zayn's soft lips touch hers again, "awwww oh my gosh he went in for a second kiss" Khloe says as she puts her head on her best friends shoulder, "I love you so much Nicki" "I love you too Zayn" she sits on his lap and they cuddle for the game, "So much love in the room, we should go to our rooms in an hour or so, seeing as the two couples probably want to do some things" Perrie says and they all laugh. 

"Ok Nic, ask someone truth or dare" Harry says, "Ok, Zayn, I dare you to kiss me again" "AWWWW OMG" Khloe yells, they kiss again, and she puts her face on his, she can feel his stubble on her cheek, it's perfect, "Zayn say truth or dare to someone" "Okay Liam, kiss ya bestie Niall" "How could I do that he's my best friend and we cuddle when we are sad but we aren't gay" "Just do it, it won't mean anything" Niall just kisses him, they kiss for about 6 seconds, it's not like they are in love or anything, but that seemed like it had some meaning to it "see that wasn't too bad was it Liam" "Nope it wasn't at all eh Niall" Niall just says yeah, They finish up the truth or dare and they start dancing and making out for Zayn and Nicki and for Louis and Harry, Niall sits at the table and Liam and Khloe and Perrie dance to the Spice Girls - Wannabe, Zayn and Nicki stop kissing and he starts grinding on her ass, she notices Niall not dancing and Harry and Louis are no where to be seen, probably in the bedroom,  
"Zayn"  
"Yes baby"  
"I'm worried about Niall, look at him"  
"Babe, don't worry he's probably just tired"  
"No babe I want to talk to him, c'mon lets go talk to him, see what's wrong"  
"Okay then" Zayn says with a squeeze on her bum.

They sit down next to Niall and he just looks at them and starts crying and hugs Nicki, "Aww baby, don't cry babe it's okay, Me and Zayn are here" Nicki says as Zayn strokes his back, "What's wrong bro" "I, I, I'm actually in love with Liam, I was so happy when you dared him to kiss me, it meant everything to me, and it meant nothing to him, I love him guys, he just brushed me off, can I stay with you guys tonight, I'll sleep on the couch or watch tv or something" "Yes baby, I never knew you loved him though" Nicki says to Niall, "I have loved him forever, like, you probably never knew I'm bisexual/gay and I'm in love with Liam" "Honey, it's okay, me and Zayn are here for you, we will never judge you, right Zayn" "Yeah that's right Niall, we will love you no matter what" "let's tell them we want to leave now and that we will be over in the morning" Nicki says, "Hey guys we are gona go to our room now, Niall wants to stay with us tonight so Liam looks like you are on your own tonight, bye it was a great night" Nicki says, "Aw okay see you guys in the morning" Perrie and Khloe say, "Yeah thanks for a great night!" Zayn says, Nicki, Zayn and Niall hug them all goodbye but Niall skips Liam, "Right where are Lou and Haz, better say bye to them" Nicki says, "Probably fucking in the bedroom" Khloe says and they all laugh except Niall, "We will just go say bye to those two and then leave" They walk in on Louis sucking Harry's duck and Louis just let's go and stands up, "Ew" Nicki says, and then her and Zayn and even Niall start laughing, "Why'd ya'a even come in here for?" Harry says, "we were just gona say goodbye bro, so put ya dick away and give me a hug" Zayn says with a laugh, Louis giggles and Harry quickly puts it away, "Okay bye guys Niall's staying in our room tonight by the way" Nicki says hugging them but not getting too close because she doesn't know what they've been doing, Zayn and Niall hug them both and Zayn says "Ew Haz I can feel your boner" when he hugs Harry, Harry just starts laughing by now, they walk out of the bedroom, "Bye guys!" Nicki says when they leave, "Yeah see ya's" Zayn and Niall say, "Bye Harry says and then Louis starts laughing, "Right see you three later" Nicki says "Bye" they all says and Nicki blows a kiss and they all leave. Liam's sad, he's done something to hurt Niall, he doesn't know what yet, but he knows he's done something, he wants to go over and apologise, he wants to, but he can't, he knows he has to wait until tomorrow, nows not the time, he's also not in the mood for partying anymore and he just wants to go to sleep.

"Guys I'm gona go to sleep now, see you guys in the morning, I'll get Harry and Louis out of your way as well" "Harry! Louis! C'mon we gota go now!" They come out of the room arms around each other, "Bye guys, thanks for a lovely evening" Liam says hugging them both and leaving straight to his room, "thanks guys, it was really fun and it was so perfect" Harry says to Khloe and Perrie, "Oh it's alright" Perrie says as Khloe goes to the kitchen to get a drink of water, "See you guys later, I love you guys" Louis says and then the three of them hug while Harry awkwardly waits, "Okay bye guys, don't get up to too much mischief eh" Khloe says, "We'll try" Louis says with a wink, "Okay bye girls" Harry says and they walk out of the door.  
"Niall do you want a water baby?" Nicki says,  
"No thanks" he replies  
"What about a hot cocoa?"  
"No thanks" he replies  
"I'm just gona go see what Zayn's up to okay baby I'll be right back"  
Nicki walks in on Zayn twerking, naked,  
"Omg Zayn, what are you up to babe" Nicki says  
"Trying to seduce you with my sexy bum" he replies with a wink  
"It's not working I swear" she replies with a laugh as she takes off her wig,  
He puts on a pair of underwear and goes over to hug her from behind and kisses her down her neck, she moans and turns around to face him, there noses are touching and they are staring into each other's eyes, they kiss and continue kissing, Niall walks in and says, "Ew" and then just walks out again, they laugh and then after Nicki washes off her makeup with Zayn wrapped around her from behind and after Zayn finishes brushing her real hair which is dyed bleach blonde with dark roots, like her wigs.

After she gets in her pjs which is just a crop top and underwear, and after she puts her wig on the wig stand, they go out into the lounge,because Niall had seen both of them naked so it didn't matter if he saw them in their underwear, Niall was staring into space, Nicki and Zayn let go of each other for once and then start cuddling Niall, they just cuddle him, one on each side, and it's therapeutic for Niall. They say nothing, just cuddle.

Louis and Harry on the other hand were sucking each other's cocks and balls, fucking each other, just being so sexual, having so much sex, "Uh uh uh uh oh my gosh yes Louis oh my gosh YES!" Harry screams as he has his orgasm, Harry keeps riding Louis until Louis has his orgasm, afterwards Harry gets off Louis' dick and takes his condom off for him, he sucks the excess cum off his dick and puts the condom in the bin, they clean each other up, get all the cum off each other and off the bed, then they lie down and cuddle, they kiss each other and kiss each other's foreheads and noses, their bodies are intertwined, Harry realises how much he needed this in his life, a stable love life, "I love you" he whispered "I love you so much" he whispered again, "Louis smiled and said "I love you too Harry Edward Styles" "as do I Louis William Tomlinson" they both smile at each other and fall asleep in each other's arms and there naked bodies touching in every possible way.

Liam stared out of his window feeling guilty, he did something to Niall and he doesn't know what, is it to do with the kiss? He was very eager to kiss him, what have I done? What do I not know about? He cries until he falls asleep, Perrie and Khloe don't even bother to clean up, they are so tired they just fall asleep as soon as they hit the pillow, Khloe thinks about how they are all best friends now, not just the 5 and 3 but as one group were all best friends, she didn't mind one bit.

"Zayn, babe, are you awake?" Nicki asks as they all fell asleep on the one couch, she gets up and takes a picture of half naked Zayn and fully clothed Niall asleep and Zayn's arms around Niall, then she shakes Zayn awake, he wakes up and she tells him they are gona go to their bed, he kisses Niall's forehead and gets up, they try lay him out without waking him but he wakes up, "Oh hey guys" he says in a sleepy voice, "we were trying to get you in a more comfy position then put a blanket on you but now that your awake, "You can fold this couch out into a bed ya know" Zayn says, "Can you? Ok you do it while I get blankets and pillows for Niall" Nicki says, "Ill be right back", "Thank you guys so much for putting up with my pathetic shit" "It's not pathetic mate, your in love and your heart is broken, you would do the same if it was me or Nicki so we will help you" Zayn says, "I'll talk to Liam tomorrow, do you want me to tell him or not?" Zayn says, "Well I guess you can tell him, if it's out in the open we might have a chance" Niall says, "Okay I'll talk to him tomorrow and the bed is all done, Nic! I finished the bed do you want me to come help get some stuff?" "No need to yell Zayn I was just coming, okay so I got four pillows two for each side because I know you like two pillows, and I got some blankets" Nicki says "Thank you guys so much I love you guys so much" Niall says and hugs them both, they both look at each other with loving eyes and then hug him back, "we love you too baby" Nicki says Zayn kisses him on the forehead and then so does Nicki, "Goodnight Niall, love you" "Night guys love you too" and then they went to bed. 

When Zayn and Nicki were cuddling in bed, not saying a word, just cuddling, Nicki says something "We haven't done this in so long, I feel like, I feel like when we broke up, I was missing a part of me you know, you know I went, I was already crazy, but I went crazier, you know I was, I, I was missing a part of me, now I feel like I'm back, I really love you Zayn, you are my soulmate, I've been fucked around by men every time, except for you, when we called it quits, I needed you so much, and I wasn't getting it, therefore, I dressed the way I did, and the crazy, crazy wigs, I was hiding, I got so many looks at school, I didn't care, it was like, the wigs and the clothes were my protector, and now I have you again, and I no longer need that muthafucking crazy shit, I have you, I will of course still wear wigs, that's who I am now, but you are back in my life and I'm happy again" Zayn didn't say anything for a while, he kissed her, he ran his fingers through her real hair, he finally replied "All you need to know, is that I love you so much, no matter what, even if we do break up again, which I don't want to, but even if we do, I'll always love you, I'll always be there for you, your gorgeous Onika Tanya Maraj and I love you" she usually slaps someone if they call her by her full real name but she lets Zayn do it, they cuddle and then fall asleep in each other's arms. 

Zayn gets woken up by Niall rolling over and disturbing Zayn,  
"Mate, what are you doing?"  
"Oh, sorry, I just came into your guys bed because it is really big and I wanted to get comfier, hope you don't mind"  
"It's fine but, if you could maybe get up or go back on the couch it would be great"  
"Why?"  
"Ya know" Zayn says in a higher pitched voice pointing at Nicki,  
"Ohhhh, oh by all means, I'm gone, see you guys when you get up"  
"Bye bro, I hope you feel better aye, like less sad" Zayn says giving Niall a hug  
"Yeah I'm okay, just don't know what I'm gona do when I talk to Liam"  
"Well we'll talk about it with Nicki eh?"  
"Oh, yep I'll see you two in half an hour or an hour or so, bye"  
"Bye"  
Zayn gets back into bed and starts making swirls with his fingertips on Nicki's back, she rolls over, still sleepy and kisses him, he kisses her back and it's a 20 second passionate kiss, "Good Morning sunshine, what's the time" Nicki says pecking the tip of his nose, "It's 8:45 babe, it's quite early but I woke up to Niall in our bed" Nicki laughs and then says "Oh well he's got a broken heart and he's our little baby we gotta take care of him" and kisses him again, he kisses her back, for a shorter time this time and he squeezes her boobs, and squeezes her ass, she puts her hand on his semi-erect penis, she plays with his balls while they are kissing passionately, she and him cuddle and kiss while rubbing their hands over each other's bodies, they here Niall call out for them and tell him they'll be there in a minute, they kiss again, "Now's not the time babe, tonight or tomorrow night" Zayn says, "Yeah I know, I'm not really in the mood to be fucking babe, tonight we can be doing all we want babe" she replies "Like what Louis and Harry would have been doing last night" and they laugh, she puts on a loose crop top and keeps her underwear on, Zayn puts on a tank top and keeps his underwear on too, "Omg I smell bacon" Nicki says as they walk out of their room into the main room, "I think Niall made panca-, omg yay you made pancakes!" Zayn said "Aw baby you didn't need to do this for us", Nicki says, "It's the least I could do and I love pancakes and bacon so I couldn't resist" he replies "awww" and they all laugh. 

"We will just eat and then go over to the others rooms" Nicki says  
"You little piggy!" Zayn exclaimed,  
"Nooo, nooo, I just don't think there will be enough for everyone and Niall shouldn't be cooking heaps of pancakes, he shouldn't even be cooking a few, I should, Niall sit down I'll do the rest" "But I'm already doing th -" Niall says getting cut off by Nicki "No! You should go and relax, talk to Zayn about the Louis and Harry situation, or talk to him about Liam" Nicki says as she flips one of the cooked pancakes off the pan on to the plate and pours the mixture to make another one, "Okay okay, gosh, so Zayn, do you mind listening to me ramble on about Liam?" "Nooo noo go on, talk as long as you like" says Zayn, "Okay so, Liam is just, so perfect, he's gorgeous, he's smart and funny, and he's, well was really cute and cuddly with me, I just whenever he hugged me I never wanted to let go, I never told you guys because I thought you would judge me, I don't know why I thought that, but I did and I really I just, I need him to kiss me, I wouldn't mind one bit if he just walked in that door and just kissed me, wouldn't mind at all, he's just so perfect omg have you seen his bone structure his gorgeous eyes his beautiful lips he's just all round perfect, he's really fit and has a great personality, I wish after all these years we would become more than friends, he gave me vibes that I must have either taken the wrong way or he wasn't meaning to give me those vibes, but he gave me the vibes and some things I thought he would kiss me right there they were so powerful" "like what Niall" "Lemme' finish mate, anyways we went to a club, me him and Harry, I don't know where you two were, but anyway the whole night he would feel my ass, make it look accidental but it happened too many times to be accidental, but anyway he even gave it a squeeze once and then winked at me, so I squeezed his when I walked past, and he sorta was like, doing nothing but he looked at me like, me, you, bed, now, but it wasn't and yeah, I'm just sad, I want you guys to talk to him for me, pleaseeee" just as he's finished he gets a text.

Text  
From: Liam  
To: Niall  
"Niall, come and talk to me, like now or in the next half hour, I need to talk to you, text me x :-)"  
"Who's it from?" Nicki asks as she puts the pancakes on the table with the bacon on maple syrup, "It's from Liam" he says looking at his phone for 2 or 3 seconds then looking up, "Omg, well what does it say" She says "Yeah what does it say?" As Nicki goes and gets the knifes and forks Zayn gives Nicki's ass a squeeze, "it says, Niall come over and talk to me like now or in the next half hour I need to talk to you text me x smiley face" "Niall, text him, say that we are all gona go over in half an hour, we don't need to get dressed, just eat the pancakes maybe throw on a skirt or some pants, pants for you two, and go, he wana talk, you gona talk, k?" "K I'm a bit nervous, I'll text him though" "aw Niall, don't be nervous, it's just Liam, he ain't scary" Zayn says, "Yeah" Niall mumbles as he is texting.  
Text  
To: Liam  
From: Niall  
"K, we will come in half an hour k, me nd Nic nd Zayn, they can wait in another room maybe but they r coming k, reply to me, x"

They dig in to their pancakes and then Nicki ties her real, bleach blonde hair with dark roots up in a pony tail and puts some crazy fake fur tights with her pink crop top and throws on a denim jacket with spikes, and some wicked shoulder pads, while Zayn goes for a shit, and while Niall is getting ready, Nicki puts her makeup on, not too much, just sheer, she still needs to have a shower after this, the toilet is in the bathroom so Zayn is sitting on the toilet while Nicki is putting her makeup on, "Gosh Zayn, you smell really bad" Nicki says "What d'ya expect I am taking a dump" He replies, he loves this, even though it is a bit weird he loves the fact that he is taking a shit in the same room as Nicki and without it being a problem, "Still, it's pretty bad" am even though he's pretty much naked expect for his undies round his ankles she sits in his lap on the toilet and kisses him, "That, was the weirdest kiss I have ever had" Nicki says and her and Zayn crack up laughing, he wipes as Nicki puts on her fake eyelashes and then starts to apply mascara to those, he tells her to look and he's swinging his dick and balls around in the helicopter motion, she giggles and puts her hand over her mouth, "Zayn your a little tease aren't ya" "Ya like what ya see?" "Maybe, you will have to wait till tonight baby" "you know how you can twerk like the best in the world? Well I'm gona try and beat your record" Zayn says "oh really? And how will you do that babe?" "Watch me" he turns around and starts twerking in his underwear, his pretty flat ass jiggling a little bit, he then takes his underwear off and starts twerking, his hairy ass jiggling around, Nicki knows he wants her horny so that he can get a blowjob, she ain't falling for that, she slaps his bare ass cheek and says "babe, be a professional stripper but we are about to go so if you put your clothes on like a good boy I'll maybe suck your dick tonight, only if your lucky and do what your told" "Okay baby!" He yells as he walks into the bedroom from the en-suite "Change yo underwear too don't want to have cum stains and shit smells now do we? playboy" she laughs and then he replies, "okay baby I was going to anyway you know" he's doing what he's told he must really want that bj.  
"Niall are you ready?" Nicki asks, "Yeah!" He comes out of the room pulling his shoe on" "Okay we are just waiting on Zayn now, ZAYN! HURRY UP WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU!" Nicki yells to him, "IM COMING HANG ON!" He yells back, she puts her Louis Vuitton bag and her iPhone down and goes into the room, Zayn's just standing up from putting his shoes on and then he sees Nicki standing there.

He just leaps and kisses her, "I'm so lucky to have you Nicki, I love you so fucking much" he says after the kiss was over, "I love you so fucking much too babe, we gotta go so come on, we can even hold hands like a real couple" Zayn giggles and they walk out holding hands. Niall walks in to see a nearly naked Liam with just a robe and underwear on,  
"uhh hi" Niall says  
"hey Niall" Liam says  
"Hey Liam" Nicki and Zayn say at the same time and then kiss  
"I thought it would be just me and Niall" Liam says hinting for them to leave  
"He wanted us to come so when Niall is ready for us to leave we will" Nicki replies  
"Okay, well Niall, do you want them to stay?" Liam questioned Niall  
"Well, just for the time being, if I say they can then they can go" Niall replies,  
"Okay, well Niall, look I'm sorry about last night, I realis-" Liam is cut off by Niall,  
"I love you Liam! I truly love you, I wanted to kiss you for 5 years! I waited 5 years for that kiss, it was nothing, it wasn't passionate, you just, snubbed me, I thought you felt the same I thought that you wanted that too, I just got the wrong message I suppose, I just love you Liam, I'm in love with every thing you do, you are, I'm in love with you! So just now that you know what you did wrong, you can apologise" Niall stands there looking into Liam's eyes, Liam looks into Niall's eyes, he gets up, he does something that Niall is taken completely by surprise, he looks sad, he gets up and kisses Niall, a long, passionate 30 second kiss, Liam cupping Niall's face in his hands, Niall with his hands over Liam's shoulders, Zayn and Nicki watch in disbelief, finally when the kiss is over Liam says "I love you too Niall" and kisses him again. "Wow, this is so cute, no better man and Li for my Niall" Nicki says, "well, you two will probably wana have sex now so we will go to Perrie and Khloe and see them" Zayn says "Nahh just cuddles and talking aye Liam" Niall says with a slight questioning tone, "Yeah and maybe some of what Zayn said aye baby?" Liam says, and they all laugh, it's not very awkward for Liam and Niall, they would cuddle all the time when they were just friends so it's easier now, "Okay see ya we might be back in like half an hour" Zayn says and they leave after Nicki give Liam and Niall a kiss on the cheek and Zayn makes her give him one too because they are just that cute.

"Knock Knockkk" Nicki says as they walk in to Perrie and Khloe's room, "Hey you two, what did you get up to last night eh? Hahahaha" Perrie says as Khloe walks in with bed hair "Hey sleepy head" Perrie says, "Fuck you" Khloe says and walks into the kitchen to make a coffee, "Khlo? Ya got a motherfuckin hangover?" Nicki says "Oh my fucking god this head ache is so bad" Khloe says to answer Nicki's question, "Well you better get something to help it because I've planned a trip on the London eye, it cost a lot so don't bail any of you's" Perrie says "Oh wow cool, I've been loving in London for 7 years and I've never been on that thing, exciting!" Zayn says, "Yeah! How much did it cost I'll pay you back" Nicki says, "No don't worry take it as a gesture of friendship" Perrie says, "Aw thanks Perrie you the goodest bitch I know!" Nicki says "Thanks babe, now go tell Louis and Harry, I booked three carriages because of the fight with Li and Niall, I thought Niall could go with you two and Liam with us" Perrie, "Ohh, well Liam and Niall are actually ju-"Nicki gets cut off by Zayn, "they are fucking in the room next door right now!" "Omg, well maybe but Liam kissed Niall and now I guess they are a couple" Nicki says, "Oh wow, how unexpected" Khloe says, frying some bacon and eggs, "Omg, okay well, I guess two couples in one? Me and Khlo will just be taking selfies the whole time so there can be two couples in one making out it will be so cute, so, tell the others cause me and Khlo aren't even ready at all and you two look as ready as ever" "Well actually I just wore this to come over to the hotel rooms, I've still gotta have a shower, but we'll tell the others and then get fully ready" Nicki says "Okay well what's the time now, shit it's 10:27, the London eye is booked for 12:45 so meet at our room at 12:15 and then leave, tell the others" Perrie says, "Okay see you guys later" "Bye guys" "Okay see you two later, try and spend some of the time getting ready and not making out" Zayn and Nicki giggle and then say "Bye guys" and Nicki shuts the door, she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, "I love you" Nicki says, "I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend who is so hot, you really are so good looking Zayn" "And so are you" with his hands on her ass, "you are so beautiful, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I love you too babe" Zayn says, they kiss again against the door of Khloe and Perrie's room, they walk to Louis and Harry's holding hands.

"Haz, Lou, are you guys awake!?" Nicki yells, "Yep! Just come into our room!"Harry says "Oh god" Zayn says to Nicki, when they walk in they are cuddling in the bed, naked, and their noses touching each other's, "Guys get up, Perrie booked for us to go on the London eye, paid and all, get up we gotta meet at Perrie and Khloe's at 12:15 and it's 10:35 now, come on she says jumping on the bed bringing Zayn with her and they land between Harry and Louis, on top of each other, they kiss, Harry leans on the top of them and kisses Louis, it's the perfect scene, Nicki and Zayn get up and then tell them to hurry up again, "Okay but get out we are naked, only Louis can see me naked" "Yeah I don't want you getting attracted to my boyfriend" I've got everything I need right here thank you very much, now get dressed, we will be back when we are fully ready, it will be a fun day won't it boys" Zayn Louis and Harry all nod and Nicki and Zayn leave, Zayn slapping her ass and Harry and Louis start laughing and Nicki says "Hey!"

They walk over to Niall and Liam's where they walk in on Niall in just his underwear against the wall and Liam naked apart from his shoes and they are really going for it, they don't notice them walk in at first and they keep kissing and feeling each other's dicks, when Niall gets down to suck Liam's cock he notices it's really clean and looks like it's never been touched, it looks like a perfect penis, It was big and the foreskin peeled back a little from being hard, it had a bit of pre-cum on it Niall goes in to suck it, he is sucking the hell out of it, Liam tilts his head back in pleasure and frustration, he wants more, Nicki and Zayn can't take this anymore and start pissing themselves laughing, never did they think that 2 of their best friends would be getting it on and they would be watching, Niall quickly stands up, Liam grabs his robe quickly and puts it on, Niall puts his jersey on seeing as he still has his underwear on he just leaves it at that, still laughing Zayn says "Don't worry mate we have seen ya dick many times before, *Nicki and him start laughing even harder that his dick is hanging out of the robe* m- mate, mate ya, ya dick is hanging out *Laughs even more*" Niall just hugs Liam, "Okay we'll stop now"Nicki says laughing just slightly now, "How much did you see?" Niall asks, "Oh, we walked in just about where Niall was up against the wall" and start laughing even more, "You should have just said sometime straight away!" "oh don't worry baby we did knock but you were too busy to even notice" Nicki says "Liam, as a straight guy, I have to say your ass looked pretty nice there, got a great ass" Zayn says with Nicki adding the last bit, "Oh why thank you mate never thought I would hear that" He says, "why did ya's even come over ere anyway?" Liam asks, "Well Li, Perrie organised for us all to go on the London eye, we gotta meet at Perrie and Khloe's at 12:15 so you his better get ready" "Oh really wow that's wicked" Niall says, "yeah! And me and Nic and you two are in the same carriage, Khlo and Pez are in the same, and Lou and Haz, get cracking, because it's 10:58 right now!" Zayn says, "Okay we gotta go and get properly ready Zayn, see you two later and get dressed before you go anymore foolin around nigga!" Nicki says and then has a small flashback of her child, teenage, and early twenties life growing up in Queens New York, the way she was just talking reminded her and then she felt homesick. 

"Zaynie boo" "yeah baby" "I wana be all cute and cuddly on the Ferris wheel, I'm in the mood for you to be surrounding me in your arms" "That's fine baby, I love you"  
"Love you too, baby is it gona be cold?" "Yeah, very, wear warm clothes!" Zayn says as they get in the shower together, Zayn washes Nicki's back and ass and Nicki washes Zayn's back and ass, he cleans his asshole and penis, he peels back the foreskin and washes thoroughly, he doesn't want Nicki getting put off, Nicki cleans her vagina and asshole and under her large breasts they kiss and the water trickling down them feels so comforting on their skin, They pull away, Nicki says "you really need a shave babe" "maybe if you're lucky" he replies with a wink, Nicki washes under Zayn's armpits for him and then washes hers, she washes her face with her facial scub and Zayn just washes it with his hands and water, they get out, she dries him and he dries her, this is absolutely perfect, nothing sexual, just washing and cleaning each other, it's perfect and Nicki loves it, they go and get dressed. 

Zayn wearing full black converse, black ripped skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with chains printed on it going around the torso, his hair roughly pulled back with his hands, he wears a black coat, going down to the back of his knees, he puts on anti-persperant, cologne and finishes his outfit with a black scarf. Nicki is wearing black 6 inch heels, warm nude pantyhose, a black dress which goes to about 8cm above her knees, it's a normal fabric with the skirt flaring and the top is a frame with 4 buttons down one side and 4 next to the other 4 and thin straps, a white long sleeved crop top underneath the dress, she brings a black trench coat to put on if it's too cold, her hair is a normal shaped dark purple wig with brown roots, cut to her shoulders, she has a gold chain around her neck and her earrings are purple dangly circles with purple velvet over the circles, her nails are purple with small bits of purple glitter all through it, her makeup is a black lipstick with the smokey eye look, sheer foundation and blusher and fake eyelashes with mascara on. She grabs her bag and her phone and the lipstick she just put on and puts it in her bag, Zayn is just taking a piss and then they leave to go to Perrie and Khloe's.

They get to Perrie and Khloe's and Niall and Liam are sitting on the couch snuggling and Khloe is eating ice cream and Perrie is somewhere getting ready, Niall is wearing black skinny jeans rolled up a little, bright red vans, a black t-shirt with the Obey sign on it, and a bright red jersey, Liam is wearing blue jeans rolled up a little with white converse on, a plain black t-shirt with a mustard coloured jacket with big buttons, similar to Zayn's jacket but a bit shorter, Khloe is wearing a tight white dress, quite short, nude pantyhose and white heels with clear sparkles on them, a huge brown fur coat, Nicki can't tell is the dress is long sleeved or just straps but it looks like it would be long sleeved, she has her hair straightened with a black Supreme beanie on, her earrings are are just gold triangle studs and she has a necklace that has a thin silver chain with a fur triangle pendant, her makeup is dark and then a light pink lipstick applied thickly.

"Omg Nicki your hair looks amazing omg!" Khloe says just as Perrie walks out "Right Perrie? It's amazing, and omg you two look like the dream couple omg" "Yeah! You guys look great and Nicki your hair is great!" Perrie says, Perrie is wearing silver Doc Martins with Khaki leggings with a black crop top under a black coat, she's wearing a chain as well but a silver one, she's got nude lipstick on and pink eyeshadow, "now we are just waiting on Lou and Haz, any idea what's taking them so long?" Liam says taking a break from kissing Niall to do so, "I have a fair idea I think" Zayn says and they all laugh, well they better be ready because we gotta leave like now" Perrie says and just as she says that they walk in the room, hand in hand, "Fina-fuckin-lot now we gotta go" Khloe says Louis is wearing black skinny jeans as well, black boots and and a white t-shirt with little diamantes all over it in a pattern, a denim jacket with a furry collar which Nicki, Liam, Niall and Zayn recognise as Harry's straight away, Harry is wearing a leopard print t-shirt, a black coat, black, ripped, skinny jeans, a gold chain around his neck, and his brown boots that he always wears and are almost falling apart and Nicki always tells him to get a new pair but he won't, they all have iPhone 5's and they all look like they just came out of a magazine. 

"Alrighty let's go!" Louis says, they all walk down to the lift and Zayn and Nicki, Louis and Harry, and Niall and Liam all kiss in the elevator, they get into the cars and go to the London eye. When they get there they get straight on their carriages because they had booked, "This is so romantic Harry" Louis gushes, "I know! I love you baby, remember that, forever and always" Harry says with a huge smile on his face, they are holding hands and they just stare into each other's eyes and then kiss, they are the first ones to get into their carriage, next is Zayn, Niall, Liam and Nicki, they get on and they wave at each other through the windows, Perrie and Khloe get on theirs and then they take selfies and photos until they sit down and just stare out the window and talk for the rest on the time, "Louis"  
"Yeah babe"  
"Do you think, do you think we could stay together forever, get married, have kids, I want that to happen, I just don't know about you"  
"Well, I feel like we could stay together forever, it's a bit early to tell, but I love you like I've never loved before, I love you so much, you are my first real love, and if that means nothing I don't know what anything means, I'm not making sense but I love you so much"  
They embrace in a hug for a good 3 minutes, they then realise that Nicki, Zayn, Niall and Liam are looking at them with an expression like 'aww that's cute' and then they look away when Harry looks at them, Harry and Louis kiss, Harry pulls away, He says "I could never loose you Louis" his voice cracking a little, "Neither Harry" Louis starts crying, "Awww baby don't cry!" "I'm just, I'm just so happy and I'm sad at the thought of loosing you, ever,"it's okay baby" Harry hugs him and he nestles his head in Harry's neck, Harry looks up and out the window, "Louis! Louis look how high we are! We can see the whole of London babe!" 

"Baby, that is so cool, let's take some photos, I'll put it on retrica so there's a countdown and we can be in it" Louis places his white iPhone 5 one of the window frames, they get ready, 3, 2, 1 click, "That's such a sick picture Harry! Look! Let's take another!" And they keep taking photos, in the carriage next to them and the carriage next to that they are doing the same, "3, 2, 1 smile!" Nicki says as they take some of all four of them and some just her and Zayn, they all take a group photo on each of their phones and Niall and Liam take some of them kissing and it looks so cute. Perrie and Khloe take fierce selfies and get the same idea from Nicki who they see what they are doing and they do it. The whole group is by far the bad bitches of London, they have like a, move botch get out my way type of attitude, they take fierce selfies, cute selfies, and silly selfies, Louis and Harry have a make-out session before getting off the huge Ferris wheel, "That was so fucking fun!!!!" Khloe yells and gets a lot of stares, she is, after all, the carefree one of the group, "Fuck yeah I'm like still on a buzz from being so high!" Nicki says, "That was wicked" Liam said, "It was perfect with you"Niall says and then Liam and Niall kiss, "Ugh, couples, loving the single life! Me and Pezza over here need to go to a club and find a man" Khloe says as they walk to where they parked their cars, "I actually don't want a boyfriend to be honest" Perrie says, "Really?" Khloe says, "Yeah, I'm actually loving being single" says Perrie, "I'm not"says Khloe, "Why have a man when I can have pizza and chocolate?" Perrie says, "Oh yeah!" "where shall we go now?" Louis says, "Please be somewhere romantic" he adds, "C'mon Khlo and Pez, we couple want to be all cute in an actual cute romantic environment" Louis says, "do it for me, pleeeeeeeease" Louis says with a bat of his eyes, "Mmm, whatever, what about that Italian place for lunch, there is a bar there and it's really romantic like isn't where all the couples go" Perrie says, "Mm, what she said" Khloe says, "Yay!" Louis says hugging them both, "Love you two" "Love you too Louis, but your actually pulling on my vintage Versace jacket and it might rip so.." Khloe says, and then he pulls away and they both laugh cause she really doesn't care. "This is going to be nice" says Liam putting his arm around Niall, "Yeah, it will be"Zayn says putting his arm around Nicki, she kisses his cheek, feeling his prickly stubble on her lips.

When they arrive at the restaurant they get a table for 8, each couple opposite each other, they do some really romantic stuff, one on each end of the noodle sort of things and then when they are done they stay there for a while at the bar, its 4:30, they go to a park by the river, they all kiss and take pictures near the river, they mess around until 5:30, they go to a club and Niall and Liam, Louis and Harry and Nicki and Zayn stay till 8:30 but Perrie and Khloe stay till late. When they get back to the hotel, they all want an early night with their lover, maybe not sleeping but cuddling, talking and maybe a bit of sex. 

Niall and Liam get undressed, They get into a clean pair of underwear each, "Baby lets just put our clothes away in the morning, I wana cuddle you" they lay down and Liam puts his arms around Niall from behind, kissing his neck, they talk for a bit "Baby, I could do this for eternity, when you say you love me, I love you more, when you say you need me, I need you more, I adore you Liam" Niall rolls over to face Liam, they kiss, a passionate kiss, Liam starts to cry from what Niall said, "baby don't cry" Niall says putting his hands on his face and wipes his tears away, looking him in the eyes at all times, "It's just that I love you so much, I can't believe that it took so long for me to realise, it but I have loved you for so long" "Aw Li, god knew what he was doing when he lead us to each other" Niall said and they just cuddle and close their eyes, embrace each other, feel each other's heartbeat, it's cold so they're warming up from each other's body, they cuddle, and embrace, and fall asleep in each other's arms. 

Rewind to when they got back, at Zayn and Nicki's, "Baby, can you please unzip my dress" "Sure, Zayn unzips and then helps her take her dress off, she's in her pantyhose, her long sleeved crop top and her heels, she takes her shoes off and her pantyhose, Zayn takes his jacket, t-shirt, jeans and shoes off, he's in his underwear and socks, they turn around, look at each other, they start kissing, so passionately, and she takes her top off, she stops, "I have to take my weave off and my makeup, just wait here, and don't change underwear till after" she says with a smirk on her face, he takes his socks off and puts all his washing in a pile, Nicki comes back, completely naked, with her real bleach blonde hair out, They start kissing, Zayn feeling her boobs and lightly fingering her vagina, he takes his underwear off and she starts sucking, they have sex and it is wild, after he cummed inside by accident because he forgot about a condom, Nicki is stressing out, "Holy shit Zayn, I could be pregnant with your baby, I can't believe we forgot about a condom!" Zayn isn't that phased, and he is getting exited, "Well at least it will look good, wouldn't you like a baby? This is our last year of college and it's almost over, we could get a house and raise our baby, it will be so amazing" He says trying to see the bright side, "Zayn! I can't have a baby! I'm not ready! And what if you leave me?" "Nicki, I would never leave you, I love you so much, I'm unable to explain, I love you, I wouldn't leave you!" She kisses him, "Go to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test, I'll see in the morning if I am, get three, so I can be sure." She says "Okay baby" he gets dressed in casual clothes, he goes and gets three pregnancy tests, "got a girl pregnant?" The pharmacist says, "Well, we don't know, she's my girlfriend" "Well just remember a baby can be the best thing in the world, but you need to be prepared and never leave her on her own" "I never would, I'm in love with her" "Just remember what I said" she says with a wink as he hands the money over, "Goodbye fella, never leave that girl, she's obviously important to you" and Zayn says goodbye and thank you and then leaves. When he got home Nicki had fallen asleep, Zayn gets naked and lays next to her, kisses her neck and falls asleep with his arms around her. 

"Louis!" Harry yells from the bathroom, "What!" "C'mere!" he goes to the bathroom, "What?" Louis says as he walks in on a naked Harry, just his hands over his penis, "woah, you tryin to seduce me?" Louis says, "Pretty much" Harry says looking as cute as ever, "Move the hand" Louis says, "Why should I?" "Cause, I want you to" "Only if you remove the pants and top" "Done" as Louis finishes taking off his top and chucks it in the bedroom, "And the undies!" Louis turns around so Harry can only see his ass and then they both have their hands over, "Okay both let go on 3, 2, 1" and then they both let go, Louis doesn't even know why he was doing that because they have seen each other naked three times, Louis just immediately bends down and licks his balls and penis and then starts sucking his dick, "Oh Louis, you have a good suck!" "OHHH" he yells, "I'll suck yours now baby" Harry says, Louis pulls away, they French kiss and then Harry gets down, "Oh my god Harry!" Harry peels back his foreskin and licks the holes, "Mmmm oh my god" he puts the foreskin back over the head, he sucks Louis' dick and balls while fingering Louis' asshole, They kiss and then go to the bed, Harry bends over and Louis licks his asshole and fingers it, one finger, two fingers and Harry winces, "Ready for the third finger baby" "No" Harry says quietly, " Please just leave it at two fingers" "Okay baby" he fingers him some more and then when Harry is ready, Louis inserts his dick, "Uh, Lou just go slowly in but once you get going go faster" Harry says, Louis thrusts as he hits Harry's prostate each time, his full length now inside of him, "Uh uh OHH" Harry shouts, Louis is about to cum, "Haz are you about to cum?" Louis thrusts slowly, "Yeah, are you?" "Yep just cum when you want to and do you want me to cum inside you or not, cause I can cum outside of you if you don't want cum in your bowels" "Just, ride until you are about to cum and then pull out and cum please" "Okay babe" Louis thrusts and thrusts and Harry cums on his torso, Louis pulls out and cums on his torso as well, Harry grabs the tissues and wipes his cum off his stomach and Louis gets a tissue and gets his, when they are all cleaned up they get into their bed and cuddle until they are asleep, "I love you Lou" "I love you to Haz" and they fall asleep. 

Perrie and Khloe get home and just get into their onesie and go on the balcony and dance, they are very drunk and Khloe lost her Versace fur jacket, turns out it was on the floor in their kitchen. They just go to sleep after a while, they don't even wash their makeup off just go to sleep. 

In the morning, Nicki is the first awake, she does a pregnancy test, she is sitting, staring at the test, crying, waiting for it to tell her what it is, is she pregnant? is she not? She finally see's, she drops the test, puts her hand over her mouth, starts to cry, "Nic, Nic, what's wrong" Zayn says in a sleepy voice which Nicki finds sexy, "Zayn, Zaynie boo, you are going to be a father, I'm gona be a mother, I'm pregnant" 

"Louisssss!" Harry yells from the kitchen. "Whaaaaaaat" Louis says as he walks in and puts his arms around his topless boyfriend, "Oh I was just gona say breakfast is ready, here" "Mmm pancakes my favourite, you, you are absolutely gorgeous you know." "You are baby, I love your gorgeous face all day and just be with you forever, forever and ever, grow old with you and live in a little cottage by the river" Said Harry, "That is exactly what I want, I want it so bad, I could have nothing and only you and I would be happy because I would have you and you are amazing and I love you to pieces" Louis says as 'All Night' by Icona Pop is playing, "I fucking love you Louis" Harry says as they start kissing. "Pancakes served" 

Text:  
From: Nicki  
To: Niall, Harry, Khloe  
"I'm sending dis to Haz Niall & Khlo cos I know Lou Li and Pez will see from you guys phones, guys I'm pregnant!!, come round to mine and Zayn's when u want but come sooner than later we want ur guys help, xxxx"

 

"Liam, Li, baby, you awake?" Niall says shaking Liam awake.  
"I am now" Says Liam in a sleepy voice.  
"Okay good because I just got a text from Nicki and it's really big"  
"Really, what did it say?"  
"I'm not gona read the whole text but she's fucking pregnant, her and Zayn are going to be fucking parents!"  
"Holy shit!" Says a speechless Liam, who never usually swears considering all his friends swear like sailors.  
"I know! Should we be happy or sad for them?"  
"Or scared for them"  
"Yeah or that"  
"I don't know, if they are happy then we will be happy for them and it they are scared then we will be, we need to go see them because she said all come round"  
"Okay let's get dressed" 

Liam chucks on a pair of jeans and a sweater and some vans on and Niall just goes in his onesie down to their room.

"Lou! We need to go to Nicki and Zayn's, now!"  
"Why baby, I thought we could cuddle on the couch before going to see anyone else, and we just finished our pancakes soo"  
"Baby, Nicki is pregnant, we have to! She is my best friend!"  
"Oh god, Zayn should have put on a fucking condom, let's go"  
"I know! Ok let's go" Harry kisses Louis' forehead and they leave.

"Pez!"  
"What!?"  
"We gotta go to Nicki and Zayn's!"  
"Why?!"  
"You will never guess" Khloe doesn't shout because Perrie walks into to the room.  
"What?"  
"Oh my god Nicki is pregnant, Zayn and Nicki are going to be parents"  
"Shit!"  
"I know omg!"  
"So let's go over because she text that we all need to go over"  
"Okay oh my god"

"Nicki! Zayn! Where are you guys?" Yells Harry  
"Here!" Nicki yells from her bedroom, Khloe, Harry, Niall, Liam, Perrie and Louis all walk in to their room. They see Nicki and Zayn both crying.  
"Oh my gosh babes are you alright!" Perrie says and everyone crowds around and hugs them, "should we keep the baby?" Zayn asks straight away with no mucking around, not answering Perrie's question,  
"That's you guys decision, we can help you but you need to decide that" Liam says, "what do you guys want to maybe do, we can help you and tell you reasons why and why not to keep the baby" Harry says, kissing Nicki on her forehead then kissing Louis on his lips.

"We think we are a bit young, but it could work, I mean with all you guys help and stuff, if you guys would all be willing" "Well yeah sure! A baby can be so much hard work, but if we all helped, you are our best friends, you two have been with us and helped us through our best and worst times, we love you guys and we would do anything to help out" Harry says hugging them as Niall hugs them as well, Liam and Louis go in as well and then Perrie and Khloe, they embrace each other for a minute, all lying on each other and hugging each other, they pull away and Nicki is crying.

"I love you all so, so much".

*one year later*  
Nicki had given birth to her child on the 29th of August, Liam's birthday, they all graduated college and Nicki and Zayn bought a house with Niall and Liam, they all went quarters in it, it has 4 bedrooms and if is really nice, two story in the out skirts of London City, their baby is a girl named Hope, because they needed hope to keep her, full name Hope Rose Malik.

Louis and Harry rent a house with Khloe and Perrie just down the road from Zayn, Nicki, Liam and Niall's house, Louis had proposed to Harry and Zayn had proposed to Nicki, they both are engaged and very happy.

"Lou! Let's go out! For a coffee at Starbucks, we can go visit Zayn and Nic and Li and Niall afterwards" Harry says yelling out from the shower as Louis gets dressed, "Okay babe!"  
They get ready and they leave.  
"Bye guys be back in an hour or two" Louis says kissing Khloe and Perrie on the forehead, "See you two later" Perrie says, "Say hi to the others for me!" Khloe says, "Will do!" And Louis shuts the door, "They walk out hand in hand, they walk down the street hand in hand, they walk into Starbucks hand in hand, they drink their coffee and talk and say cute things and hold hands under the table, they walk out of Starbucks hand in hand, they walk down the street hand in hand, Louis let's go.

Everything happens in slow motion, it's all a blur to Harry. He's crossing the road, he's looking at Harry the foot path, Harry is smiling like a kid in a candy shop, the bus comes out of no where, almost magically appearing, to hit Louis, the bus comes shooting round the corner, Harry opens his eyes wide, "STOP" he shouts and his voice cracks, Louis turns around, "Harry!" 

The bus hits him, he smashes to the ground, there is a thud, a crack, a scream, a year running down Harry's face, blood rushes out of Louis head and chest, Harry runs over to him, he puts his hand on his head, stroking his hair, tears stream down his face on to Louis' dead face, the bus driver gets out and is crying too, Harry looks up at the bus driver and says  
"He's gone"  
Nicki runs down the street, Zayn following, Niall and Liam behind, Harry stands up and Nicki runs and opens her arms and hugs him, patting his head, crying, Harry crying harder than ever into her shoulder, Zayn and Niall and Liam join in the hug, all of them crying now, even Hope is crying because of the commotion and Zayn kisses her and she stops, 

"Guys, my soulmate, the love of my life, my best friend, the one I gave my all to, is gone, and he will never be back" 

They all cry and hug in the middle of the street, Harry kneels down, kisses Louis forehead, "I, will always love you Lou, I will never stop" His tears fall onto Louis face

"Goodbye boo bear"


End file.
